


Truth Bomb

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Apologies, Audience, Bad Jokes, Bombs, Confessions, Crimes & Criminals, Damsels in Distress, Declarations Of Love, Exhaustion, Explosives, Fear, Fear of Death, First Kiss, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, Jokes, Kissing, Landmine - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Misunderstandings, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Possible Character Death, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protectiveness, Reveal, Self-Sacrifice, Social Media, Stress, Tenderness, captive audience, landmines, livestream, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 - 6. Because They Think They're Going to Die / With an AudienceA literal bomb started their relationship a different kind of bomb will change it
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 238





	Truth Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna skip free day and move on to Eddie week now before returning to prompts

**_Truth Bomb_ **

The day started off weird. Eddie, a former soldier still with his training and scars, woke up late due to both his alarm not going off and him not naturally waking up early.

Buck's own morning was slightly off too. He'd run into one of his neighbors that he barely saw. That in itself should have been a sign but also he had to change a flat on his jeep before work too.

They each came in a little late swapping stories as they joined the others and for breakfast and prepared for the rest of the day.

"So you forgot to set your alarm and you got some good sleep." Hen asked Eddie over coffee.

"No. He never forgets to set his alarm. He's like clockwork." Buck said, earning a look from her. 

"Oh so you're Eddie's rep now? I didn't know that. Hmm?" Chim teased with a laugh, before going back to his food.

"He's right though. It's a part of my routine. And I sleep fine, mostly. I just wake up around the same time as my alarm, out of habit." Eddie stated while gently bumping shoulders with Buck.

Bobby looked at them.

"Well, you two got past the inconveniences. I'm sure Christopher made it to school and your jeep's doing just fine."

That was it before they started their day with a grease fire.

"When will people learn?" Buck asked as they stopped the deep-frier from burning.

"It's usually their first experience Buck and it's what we're for." Eddie said while they prevented the garage being destroyed or it spreading to the lawn next.

Chim handed over his phone once they got back.

"Look at the ultrasound." The news had been surprising but everyone looked forward to the baby and offered to help whether it be advice or babysitting.

"We saw it already." Buck said, even though he was crowding around him to see again.

"So you two pick a name yet? Naming them after us?" Eddie joked.

"No. And, a no." Chim said while taking his phone away.

"You're not naming them Henry?" Hen asked while raising her eyebrow. 

"Teddy?" Eddie said grinning.

"Becky?" Buck gestured.

"That's a no. Again. To all of you." Chim shook his head.

"How about Robin?" Bobby chimed in.

"That- doesn't sound too bad." Chim paused for a second as he pointed to Bobby. "I'll ask her."

The alarm ended their conversation though.

* * *

That's when they got a call about an old man exhibiting paranoia.

He locked himself in a panic room away from his daughter.

"Hello ma'am, you're the person that called?" Bobby took charge.

"Yes. I'm Erica Valentine. Daddy's in there. I can't tell if he didn't take his meds or not. He's usually not like this."

She showed them to the room. 

"We're not cracking this Cap." Buck said as the others agreed. At least not without a lot of time or more equipment brought in. It was built really tough.

Eddie was already talking with Bobby as Hen and Chim asked the woman about any recent changes in her father's routine or behavior that she noticed.

She took Chim and Hen to her dad's room to see his medicine.

"Buck, try seeing if you can talk to him through the intercom or just be here in case he finally opens it for a second. Eddie, help me bring in the equipment. Let's get to work." Bobby said.

Buck pressed the intercom.

The guy didn't say anything even as Buck explained who he was and that he was only there to help the man with his team.

He looked around again.

The door itself was reinforced and electronically locked from what they'd seen. But maybe they could use the plumbing to go at it from underneath or get at it from above or the side if the walls weren't as reinforced as the wall with the door was.

Just then the door opened.

Buck saw him lying unconscious on the ground. He jumped into action to check him over.

He skidded to crouch down beside him and turn him over.

Eddie came in with the first of the gear. He set it down and ran to help Buck seeing him in there.

The guy was probably unconscious, possibly from his heart or another condition. They needed to act quickly.

He came in just as Buck was turning the guy over.

He needed to check for a pulse and make sure his airway wasn-

Buck was confused.

Eddie saw it too. Why was-?

The door closed as Eddie turned to try grabbing the handle and pulling it to stay open. He was too late and it was too heavy.

Buck still stared down at the dummy. It was fitted with clothes. It had a fake pregnancy apparatus on making it look more like a large old man than a generic body type. 

"Why-?" 

There was banging on the other side of the door. Bobby?

"Is- is this a joke?" Buck asked while picking up the doll.

"Buck, help me with the door." Eddie asked over his shoulder.

Buck took a step. 

Click.

Both of them froze.

He looked down.

"Is that-?" Buck asked.

"Stay calm. Don't move." Eddie told Buck while coming closer.

"No! Stay back!" Buck shouted.

Eddie flinched but not out of fear of Buck's sudden screaming, out of fear for Buck's own safety.

"We're gonna get you out." He tried calming Buck.

"You need to step back." Buck looked desperate with tears.

"I'm going to help you. I'm just gonna check it Buck," Eddie told him before he started.

"You know these things aren't easy to stop and they can go off for the smallest thing. No!" Buck told Eddie, begging him really.

"Shut up and let me help you. Please Buck. I can't lose you. We can't." Eddie said getting down.

* * *

Bobby banged on the door. He hit it with the ram and shouted for them to talk to him. Fuck.

Chim and Hen came back out.

"Where's-?" Chim asked.

"Door must have opened. But it shut with them inside." Bobby told them while bringing the other tools Eddie put down closer to the door.

The woman looked worried.

"We're gonna get your dad out. Don't worry. You're sure the only way to open it is from the inside once it's been activated?" Hen asked her.

"I- I'm not su- I think so."

"Well try to remember. Our guys are in there trying to help your dad but they haven't got equipment and he could need to be transported right now." Chim said as he came over to talk to Bobby and Hen distracted her.

"Somethings up Cap."

"What do you mean?" Bobby looked at Chim with his full attention at that.

"The prescriptions were for a dog. She's lying. I don't know why yet but Hen agrees. She doesn't know that we know just yet." He told Bobby while they turned to look at her crying on Hen's shoulder. Was it an act?

Hen tried to comfort her but was obviously uncomfortable herself.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked, getting her to stop her fake crying.

* * *

"I can't see it. Your foot's over the main part I want to check."

"No. Eddie get back. It could just go off- please! Get back! If it goes off from the slightest thing I do and you're close to me-." Buck said. "I can't-."

"It wouldn't be your fault, even if it did, okay? " Eddie said, still trying to check it.

"No. Not for that. For not-" Buck began.

"E- de-" the radio came to life interrupting them in a crackle.

"Damn. The walls are messing up the signal. Our phones are probably the same." Eddie said, pulling his own out.

Sure enough there wasn't service as he didn't see any phone or computer outside of the door panel.

"So she's a psycho and possibly trying to kill the others." Buck said, looking worriedly at the door. Of course he'd be scared for the others while in his current situation, he's Buck.

"Fuck if I know. Maybe. But they can handle it, I'm sure. I can't see it without you lifting your foot but if you lift it before I can check then you could die." Eddie said. 

He might survive barely if he was against the wall and lucky but that'd only be because of Buck taking the brunt of it. Even then it'd probably hit Eddie just not as bad as Buck. And he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try. What would he tell Chris if-? No. He stopped thinking about what could be.

"I don't want to move more, it could be too much. Can you take the dummy?" Buck asked. He'd been holding it up still.

Eddie took it carefully and placed it to the side of the small room.

There wasn't much in here. 

There were lights and the walls, nothing else really.

"There's a vent." Buck said. Noticing Eddie looking around.

Eddie looked up. Sure enough there was one. It was tiny.

They couldn't fit but at least they wouldn't suffocate and maybe they could use it to get a message out to the others. But even that was a longshot.

"Eddie, listen." Buck took a breath and swallowed thickly.

"I'm not leaving you." Eddie said. It was final, no questions.

"No I- But- you have to. Okay? Chris needs you Eddie. Please!"

"He needs you too dammit!" Eddie spit out. 

"I've gotta tell you something." Buck bit his lip.

"What is it?"

"I- I-" Buck looked at Eddie getting down again to try to see if he could use his phone light to get a better view. "The others are gonna get that door open, I know they will. When they do, you need to go. Bomb squad can take over. Eddie I-"

"For once in your life be selfish Buck. Let me help you." Eddie said anger and tears in his eyes.

It wasn't directed at him, Buck knew that, but it hurt to see it.

"Eddie. I-" 

Just then the lights shut off.

"What the hell?"

"Shit."

The darkness engulfed the.

"Eddie, move back."

"No, Buck."

"I can't see you. If you bump into me then we're both dead." Buck said, hoping he'd listen to him. He was trying to be logical.

Eddie didn't argue. He hated it. "Okay. Fuck. Okay." He sighed and moved away. It took every ounce of willpower to do it. It went against everything he was. 

Buck mattered so much to him. To them. Just-.

He turned on his phone light again, finally remembering it.

"Does it feel hotter now?" Eddie asked while looking up at the vent near the ceiling.

"The power must have gone out along with the AC. Fuck. That could mean we're probably gonna be stuck in here for even longer now." Buck said following the flashlight up to the vent.

Eventually Buck would move or not be able to stand up anymore, when he did he'd be a goner.

* * *

  
  


"It wasn't my idea. Okay?" Erica said while shifting around.

"What the hell did you do?" Chim asked. 

"Shawn has this show." She said while picking at her bracelet.

"This is a prank!?" Hen wanted to deck the girl so hard.

"He said no one would get hurt. They'd just freak out and it'd be funny. Get us views." She said.

"You called in a fake emergency. That has real consequences. Whether or not it was your idea you're an accessory now. You're wasting our time and resources. They don't know what's going on. What's in there?" Bobby ordered her to tell them.

"It's a dummy. He said it was gonna surprise them. But everything's harmless."

"What do you mean everything's harmless" Hen asked.

"Wait. A show like online?" Chimney asked. 

"Yeah. We run Pranks and Stanks." Erica said while Bobby was radioing dispatch for an officer.

"Where's this Shawn at?" Bobby asked.

"I got 'em! It's live." Chim showed his phone screen.

Buck was in the middle of the room looking terrified while Eddie was trying to calm him down. 

"Did he just say bomb squad?" Hen asked.

"Where's Shawn?!" Bobby asked again, urgency in his voice.

"He's in the back house. Running the show with the live feed and stuff." She said.

"Take us to him. He's gonna open this d-" Bobby started.

The lights flickered out as the alarm and door beeped. The windows lit the hallway.

"I just lost them. The stream's down." Chim said, as Hen and him both looked up worried.

"Oh no." Erica said. More concerned for their show. That got a look from the others.

"Dispatch to 118. Dispatch to 118!" The radio went off.

"You are go for Nash, Dispatch."

"Have you resolved your call yet sir?" Dispatch asked.

"No. We're still here with what we've now identified as pranksters. My guys are locked in a panic room," Bobby relayed.

"You have the rest of your team correct?" Dispatch inquiried.

"Yes. Why Dispatch?"

"The residence next door just called in stating they saw something smoking from the side of their house. You're the closest team. It's between the residences. Other crews are busy or would take a bit of time to get there." They said.

"Damn. We're on it. Please tell the officer to hurry. I don't really want to leave these two alone until my guys are out. Do you copy Dispatch?"

"Yes Captain. They should be close, our monitor shows they're down the street now."

"Don't go anywhere. You two are going to cooperate or things will be a lot worse than a fine. This fire takes the neighboring houses and you two will have to live with what happens." Bobby said, his eyes borrowing into her. "Chim. Hen. Let's go."

Erica stayed there looking at the door. "I fucking told him." She kicked her foot and hit the wall.

* * *

"Bomb squad freezes some explosive devices sometimes, right? Could we use the extinguishers?" Buck asked.

"Isn't it usually liquid nitrogen though. We'd have to get some brought in and it'd need to be away from you to do it. We don't want to give you frostbite while trying to save you." Eddie shook his head. If it weren't a landmine that could be a last resort. But they'd need to get information from specialists before then.

"Hey Eddie."

"Yeah." Eddie placed his phone on the floor of the room to try illuminating things for them without having to hold it.

"Do you smell smoke?" 

Eddie sniffed the air. Shit.

"It's- don't worry about it. Focus on not moving."

"If the house is on fire that could explain things. They need to hurry up and get you out." Buck said, a sullen look on his face.

"They can handle it. We're getting out of here alive. Both of us Buck," Eddie said. He spoke it into being as the truth.

"Before-" Buck sniffled. 'You get out and I die.' "We get out of here. I've gotta tell you something important."

Eddie nodded.

"I- I should have told you this sooner. I'm sorry-" 

"You weren't wrong for filing the suit Buck. You won. What I did wasn't on you, what I said, wasn't fair to you." Eddie told him.

"No. Please. Just- let me finish." Bucks eyes showed with tears as he continued. "I've been keeping this a secret for so long. I don't- I can't die without- I can't live without telling you. I-"

"I think I know what you're about to say." Eddie moved closer.

"I don't want to die. But I can't take you with me Eddie." Buck allowed the tears to fall. 

"You're not dying. I won't let you. We'll find a way." Eddie was so close looking into buck's eyes.

Buck felt safer but that vanished in a second. Eddie being closer was dangerous to him.

"Eddie- you have to get back- I love y-"

Eddie's lips stopped him.

"I'll step back if you promise you'll make it out." Eddie said, their foreheads connected.

"You know I can't Eddie." It was a part of their training not to.

"Please." Eddie begged him.

Buck nodded. "Okay. I always try Eddie. I just- " He moved forward a little to kiss Eddie. It was barely a peck. He couldn't risk too much movement. "I'll make it out." He promised.

They stood there together in the barely lit room.

"I should have said something sooner." Buck whimpered.

"You're not the only one." Eddie shook his head. "I couldn't do it either Buck. I was too scared, I wasn't sure how to-" He soothed.

Buck rested his head on Eddie's shoulder at that.

Just then the lights came back on.

* * *

  
  


The pair of pranksters had been idiots of the electrical kind. 

The extension cords connecting equipment towards the back house must have been old or damaged. The fire was just starting to grow.

They needed to get it under control now. If Buck and Chim were right then that metal room would be their coffin and cook the boys alive before they could ever get them out now.

What looked like filming and movie props along with the AC unit and a bush were ablaze.

Chim and Hen grabbed for the extinguishers and were careful of the wiring of the cords.

Bobby marched to the back house. Shawn was going to fix this or pay for it once the fire was out.

He kicked open the locked door to find a guy frantically messing with a computer station that was mostly dark screens.

"You!"

"I didn't do it!" He screeched.

"You're going with the officer until we get this under control." Bobby took him by the arm and went around the other side of the house to the front. 

Officer Delgado took Shawn into their custody and cuffed him before placing him with Erica.

It wasn't as quick without the hose but the fire was finally put out safely.

Hopefully the guys were okay.

* * *

Luckily once they had the fire out and what caused it removed while checking the other equipment they could reset the breaker.

"Yes! The stream's back on." Shawn said getting glares. 

Buck and Eddie were standing in the middle of the room obviously in distress as Buck looked ready to topple from emotional fatigue, and trying to remain steadily upright. 

"Kill it. Now!" Bobby told him. 

Shawn looked to officer Delgado and got an expectant look.

"Fucking do it Shawn!" Erica said.

Chim and Hen were ready at the door inside.

The stream cut off again only this time it said the broadcast had ended.

They had been banging on the door in morse code trying to say help was coming. Both the guys knew morse code in varying degrees.

Finally the door was opened. 

Buck's head snapped up from where it was on Eddie's shoulder.

"Guys, take Eddie!"

"What? No Buck." Chim said.

"Please. You have to." He said to them. "I'll be okay." He whispered lowly only to Eddie.

Eddie looked up at that from where they were so close to each other in one another's personal space. It wasn't just a hug, Eddie was trying to support Buck by giving him something to lean on, himself.

"It's not real. The mine's a dud." Hen said coming over.

That got a look of confusion from both of them.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"It was a sick joke. A shitty prank that went way too far." Chim said as Buck finally moved after just over half an hour of standing still since they'd first gotten there.

He grabbed a hold of Eddie and clung to him for dear life.

They were sweaty and mentally exhausted from the stress of possibly having Buck die along with Eddie if things went far worse.

"There's another thing." Hen said.

"You two were recorded for some of it, it was on camera." Chim showed the channel along with the most recent live stream titled "prank of the century on first responders" that was over.

Buck and Eddie both shared a worried look with each other.

How much had not only the others seen but strangers too.

They'd talked about how the other couldn't die. They couldn't handle it.

"It cut off twice but- we'll have it taken down. That- that was wrong and anyone could see that. It was a private conversation and you thought-" Hen comforted them.

With Buck finally off the mine they left the panic room. 

* * *

They still had an hour and a half on shift but Bobby told them they were done for the day and the backup crew who were early and an alternate working the station would cover for them. He didn't want to have them working so soon after all that. 

They needed to decompress and to see a counselor if they felt it. 

It went by relatively quiet as they stayed seated on the couches. Buck's legs were a little sore. He'd barely got off PT a while ago.

Buck had pulled up the live stream. It was deleted now. But he knew parts were probably recorded somehow by someone. So he'd looked them up to see what all was actually shown.

The comments on the channel were varied.

Some said they'd gone too far. Some laughed at their actual fear. Others said it was really telling how close they were when they thought one would die. A few said for them to do it again.

He'd managed to skim through a bit of the video that was recorded from the stream by a follower.

They'd gotten him asking Eddie to save himself and think of Christopher but other than that it cut off before seeing their talk with the power out. 

He was relieved but it wasn't by much though. 

Eddie came back with water for them both. They could leave soon. Buck was coming home with Eddie, and that was final.

"Umm. About what I said." Buck began.

"I won't hold you to it. You thought you were gonna die. Just know I meant what I said." Eddie told him.

They were touching from shoulder to foot basically. Both taking side glances until finally turning towards one another.

"I meant it too. I won't ever take it back. I do- love you, you and Chris." He whispered the end.

"That was a shitty prank." Eddie said shaking his head.

"I'd kick his ass myself but I'm pretty sure I don't have to. Delgado and Chim said Bobby and Hen already did it to both of 'em." Buck smiled at that.

"Ready to go?" Eddie asked.

They could talk more and figure things out together before they decided to tell the others about it all. 

"Yeah." 

They were in the truck now and would be leaving Buck's jeep behind.

"Hey Eddie."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"I should be thanking you." Eddie turned with a soft smile.

Buck had one thing to do before they headed home to Chris.

"Can I kiss you how I want to now? Or is it only while I've got a potential bomb near me." Buck asked while leaning over.

"You can kiss me if I can kiss you." Eddie offered.

"Deal. I'll take it." Buck laughed.

Buck finally got to enjoy kissing Eddie. 

It was better than what Buck forbade himself to think about. Eddie was into it too if Buck took him kissing back as anything to go by.

"Let's go home." Eddie said pulling away even though he didn't want to.

"You're my home. You and Chris" Buck said looking in his eyes.

"And you're ours." Eddie agreed, starting the truck.


End file.
